Web World Wars
Episode Synopsis Plans for war are well underway. Bob scouts through the city as binomes are being herded through the streets of Mainframe, to head for the relative security of the Principal Office and some underground shelters. Enzo and AndrAIa are stationed at the Principal Office just below the sub-sphere as gunners. Dot and Mouse prepare for battle at the armory. At the Silicon Tor, Megabyte is preparing an energy gun device on the top of a modified ABC. Inside the Principal Office, the order is given for the CPUs to scramble. They board their vehicles and head outside in formation. Bob gets a message from Megabyte and tells him he needs the hardware Megabyte is preparing. Megabyte, however, is having problems of his own. Bob heads to the Tor to see what the trouble is. Once there he finds Phong and Megabyte in the middle of an arguement. Megabyte cannot run the hardware without the software Phong has to download from the Archives. Phong cannot bring himself to work with a virus and refuses to download the software. Bob yells to Phong to download the software, NOW!. After Bob leaves, Hexadecimal appears. She reveals that the viruses have plans of their own for Bob. In the armory, Mouse is sharpening her sword as Dot straps on the large gun. Mouse is suspicious of the sprites' bargain with the viruses. She is expecting to be double-crossed. Dot is more optimistic, but is still skeptical. She affirms that all have their parts to play for this to work. Dot doesn't think the two viruses will double cross anyone because the Web will destroy the viruses along with the rest of Mainframe. Enzo and AndrAIa are deep in conversation about the Web and its dangers, when Bob approaches the group and gives Enzo a puzzling order. He calls Enzo "cadet" and asks why he isn't in uniform. Enzo is perplexed, until Bob downloads guardian protocol to his icon. When Enzo clicks his icon his clothes change to a Guardian cadet uniform. Enzo will now serve as backup in case something happens to Bob. Dot calls Bob and tells him everyone is ready to go. On the modified ABC in the middle of the city Mouse is with Megabyte and Hexadecimal, hacking into the Web to erase Mainframe's location. She is making it impossible for the city to be found from the Web. When a nervous binome destroys a Web Spore the battle begins. Web spores start attacking CPUs causing them sever damage. Bob asks what Megabyte is waiting for. The virus says he thought the cities forces were coping admriably but calls on Lieutenant Chauncy and tells him to launch every ABC supporting the CPUs, Chauncy is shoked but the ABCs join the fight. Much of Mainframe is damaged, but it serves a higher purpose: to close the portal to the Web. Hexadecimal charges up the hardware, while Mouse preps it and Bob supervises the battle, making sure everyone is all right. When the hardware is fully charged and Mouse's hacking job complete, Bob joins the others at the floating platform: they are going to close the portal to the Web. Before this can happen Bob is double-crossed by Megabyte. The virus snatches Glitch from Bob's arm and crushes it, then tosses Bob into a pod that appears from below the platform. Before the portal is sealed, the pod containing Bob is shot skyward, right into the Web portal. The portal is then closed -- and Bob is gone. The remaining web spores are shot down by the CPUs and ABCs -- but then the ABCs turn on the CPUs, attempting to fire them out of the sky. All good forces regroup at the Principal Office. Enzo learns that Bob is gone and accepts Glitch from Dot. Hexadecimal and Megabyte turn the hardware around and point it at the Principal Office. Phong swears that Mainframe will fight the viruses to the very last, and Enzo vows to protect Mainframe as Bob did. Trivia * The ABC network had announced their decision not to renew Reboot for another season. With that in mind, Megabytes war vehicles were first mentioned by name in this episode, ABC's, and included the line "Sir, it's the ABC's, they've turned on us." "Trecherous Dogs!" * This features the only time Hexadecimal switches a mask without a hand guesture or other method to hide the switch. It simply changes in full view. 210